


this is our happy ending

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [13]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for her namesake, Ani will not live a Greek tragedy in true Antigone fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: _wanderer on a scorched path_.
> 
> even though s2 was a bust for me, i love these ladies so, so much.

Even for her namesake, Ani will not live a Greek tragedy in true Antigone fashion.

Ray’s child growing inside of her is not quite the first step, but she is trying instead of going straight for the bottom of another bottle. Whether it rattles or sloshes, well, that is part of the surprise when she tips her head back with it to her mouth. Her hands clench into fists, and all the metal on her fingers are not the only familiar things in Venezuela. Ani isn’t about to say the word _thanks_ in its entirety, but Jordan Semyon knows how to read between the lines.

She is, after all, a very smart woman.

And it is fucking rough is what it is.

Standing on the sidelines as far from Vinci as they can possibly get while still remaining on the same damn continent, Vinci only tightens its ranks on itself. Like a noose around a neck, a silencer pressed between teeth and peeled back lips. Those coming into power are bad, bad men, and the ones already holding the keys to the city are only going to do much worse.

“It has been three fucking months.”

“Watch your language, Ani.”

She throws her a dirty look, and just as they both know, Jordon isn’t about to rise to the bait like all the other people she has had in her bed do, almost predictably so.

“And it will be six more.”

Jordan is unapologetic, sitting with her sun hat hiding enough of her expression, the two of them in a cafe across from their motel of the week. She reaches across the small table fit for two, tucks a lock of Ani’s hair behind her ear. This becomes the only thing that has Ani easing the death grip she’s got on the knife in her pocket.

Jordan knows that too.

“Finish up your lunch, Nails is waiting for us.”

Her name isn’t really Semyon but she will carry his name into her grave. Before that, she will walk this earth until Vinci is in ruins. He gives her two weeks, she gives herself two years, or less.

(After all, Jordan has to think of Ani now.)


End file.
